


Come Here

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, WASSUP (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. If Three's A Party...

Mark was really thirsty. He’d bought some Sunny D the other day and it was in the refrigerator. All he had to do was go get it. But, he could still hear the others playing around.

Mark thought he could wait them out but he forgot that this was JB he was talking about. So, he wasn’t all that surprised when Nari’s noises quieted and Jackson started up.

Damn.

Mark figured if he just avoided eye contact, he’d be good. JB and Jackson can continue to mess around and Mark could get the juice he had literally been dreaming about. Besides, it wasn’t like it was his first time walking in on JB and Jackson going at it.

Determined, he stood up and steeled himself. He had this, he could do this. Just stare straight ahead, get the juice, and get gone. With a firm nod, he was on his way.

Although Mark refused to look he couldn’t do anything about hearing what was going on. Jackson was always loud but for some reason he was louder today. Mark was determined not to find out why. Mark hurried to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, breathing a sigh of happiness when he saw his juice waiting for him.

He had gotten a large glass of juice and tried not to let his curiosity get the best of him. However, as he was stepping out of the kitchen, he made the mistake of glancing out of his peripheral. Immediately, he saw Nari passed out and naked, leaning on the back of the couch.

Her hands were behind her like they’d been tied, knowing JB they had been, but whatever he’d used was missing. He figured out where it went when he saw JB and Jackson.

JB had Jackson on his face and his knees. His hands were firmly tied behind his back, probably tighter than what JB had done to Nari. Jackson’s shirt was missing and his shorts were low enough to accommodate JB fucking into him as hard as he was.

Jackson was a whimpering, oversensitive mess, but he didn’t seem ready for JB to stop. Mark was sure that Jackson had cum at least three times already. JB himself looked fine, a concentrated expression on his face as he fucked Jackson into the floor. He only had on his sweats and, like Jackson, they were only low enough to do what he needed to.

Mark made the mistake of actually looking at JB. JB looked up, dark eyes narrowing in on Mark. He didn’t stop what he was doing at all, instead he smirked at Mark. Mark was a goner and he knew it. He wondered sometimes, how JB was so good at not needing to ask for what he wanted.

Instead of approaching just yet, he decided to finish his juice, see what JB would do. JB didn’t disappoint. He reached down and grabbed Jackson by the back of his neck, easily pulling the fucked out Hong Kong native up so he was leaning against JB.

Jackson groaned, his head falling back on JB’s shoulder and staying there. Mark saw that Jackson had had his face pressed against his shirt hence the lack of marks on his face.

JB didn’t stop moving at all, merely turned his head towards Jackson’s face, still watching Mark.

“Kayee,” JB purred and Mark watched Jackson’s entire body shiver. He had a serious thing for JB using his real name.

“We have a visitor baby, wanna ride him?” JB asked, loud enough for Mark to hear. Jackson moaned, rolling his head to see who JB was talking about. When he opened his eyes, Mark decided the younger was incredibly fucked out. He was surprised he was even responsive to anything besides JB fucking him.

“Would you ride him for me Kayee? Ride his dick while I fuck him open?” Jackson’s breath stuttered and Mark bit his lip, trying not to give in too easily. He had already lost the game, but he wanted to see how far JB would go.

“Do you, Kayee?” Jackson nodded and JB reached around, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s dick. “Say it. Tell us,” JB ordered.

“Please,” Jackson groaned, whimpering when JB tugged on his dick. “Good boy, please what?” JB asked, stroking Jackson’s dick in measured movements. Enough to keep Jackson focused but not enough to make him cum again. The next time Jackson came, it would be on Mark’s dick. JB would make sure of it.

“Hyung, please let me ride you,” Jackson got out eventually, panting and whimpering with every breath JB let him get out. “Mm, such a good boy, my Kayee,” “Fuck,” Jackson groaned, his head falling back on JB’s shoulder, biting his lip as JB kept going.

“What do you say hyung?” JB asked, smiling at Mark. Mark was well aware that he didn’t really have an option. He'd pretty much agreed to the situation the second he looked over. Hell, in the back of his mind he realized that he’d get involved the minute he left his room. JB had just let him get his drink first. How considerate.

“How can I say no when he sounds so pretty?” Mark replied, moving towards them. JB’s smile was purely predatory then and he shoved Jackson down, the younger having no choice but to go down. He didn’t even seem to notice the change, merely burying his face in his own shirt.

“How do you want me?” Mark asked. JB looked him over, multiple thoughts running through his mind.

“On your back,” he said, pulling out of Jackson. The younger whined, trying to push back against JB. JB looked down and ran his hand down Jackson’s spine, slowly settling on the back of his neck. Jackson went completely still and JB tilted his head, looking at Mark who had obeyed JB’s order.

“Kayee, doesn’t Mark seem overdressed?” JB asked conversationally. Jackson didn’t respond at first, knowing better, and he didn’t say anything until JB pulled his hand back, running it over Jackson’s spine again. Only then did Jackson look up, taking in Mark’s form. Finally, he nodded, relaxing again as JB dug his fingers to the left of Jackson’s spine.

“And what should you do about that?” JB asked. “Take them off,” he said. JB smiled, leaning down and running his tongue over the marks he made. Jackson sighed, still watching Mark watch them.

“Good boy. Take them off,” JB said, lifting himself up again, holding the remnants of the shirt that had kept Jackson’s hands immobile. Jackson did as he was told, moving over towards Mark. JB settled down, watching the two with interest, keeping the torn shirt close. He would need it again later.

Jackson went for Mark’s shirt first, running his fingers down Mark’s chest before he tugged the shirt up. Mark helped him, leaning upwards. When the shirt was gone, Jackson leaned down and kissed him. Behind Jackson, JB laughed.

It took a moment before Jackson pulled away, his pupils blown with his lust. He smiled at Mark before he was going down, stripping Mark of his pajama pants. He didn’t do anything after that, merely sitting back and waiting to be told what to do.

Mark looked to JB who was looking towards the couch. Mark shifted his head backwards to follow his gaze. Nari was still passed out on the couch and Mark wondered when she’d wake up. While he’d been following that train of thought, Jackson had turned to JB. JB merely nodded and then Jackson was moving.

He straddled Mark easily and by the time Mark turned back to him, Jackson was lining Mark up and sitting down, taking him all the way down. When he was fully seated, Jackson sighed, seeming pleased to be filled again.

Mark waited, knowing he wouldn’t get what he wanted if he rushed things. Finally, Jackson put his hands on Mark’s chest and started moving. Mark grunted a bit, reaching up and placing his hands on Jackson’s thighs. The younger let him, watching him with heavily lidded eyes.

He had been so focused on Jackson chasing after his own release that when he turned to see what JB’s face looked like, he was surprised to note that JB wasn’t there. Jackson didn’t seem aware of this, completely focused on getting Mark and himself off. Mark went with it, easily sucked in by the noises Jackson was making and how good he was at taking Mark’s dick.

He felt when JB returned but didn’t see him until he was standing behind Jackson, watching Mark’s face. Mark kept his expression open, letting JB see how much he was enjoying this. Amused, JB settled down behind him, leaning forward and pulling Jackson towards him. The younger went happily, turning to kiss JB.

JB let him, his hands focused as they grabbed Jackson’s, pulling them behind Jackson’s back. When JB pulled away, Jackson didn’t bring his hands back. Mark could tell from the way they were bent, JB had tied his hands again.

Mark wasn’t sure what JB was doing after that until he felt wet fingers probing in between his legs. He let his head fall back, groaning as JB pushed a finger in. With Jackson riding him and JB fingering him open, it was no surprise that Mark was getting close to his orgasm.

“Fuck, KaKa wait,” he tried to tell the younger. For a minute there, he thought Jackson was going to ignore him. Instead, he went completely still and stayed that way, patiently waiting for Mark to get control of himself. Cumming now wouldn’t benefit Jackson all that much.

JB didn’t stop. He wasn’t too worried about it at all. Instead, he tapped Jackson’s lower back twice. Jackson huffed, shifting upwards until Mark was no longer in him. Mark had no idea what was going on until he felt the cock ring sliding onto his dick. That explained where JB had went.

“Fuck,” Mark groaned. Jackson actually grinned at him before sliding right back down. He went right back to what he was doing, knowing that Mark’s dick would stay hard for him. That’s all he needed until his Leader told him he could cum.

Mark was so focused on trying not to lose his mind this early, he didn’t realize JB had removed his fingers until something bigger, thicker, and hotter was replacing them. He may or may have not had a dry orgasm then.

Jackson watched him, knowing exactly what was happening and rolled his hips, groaning when Mark’s dick pressed up against his prostate just right. Behind Jackson, JB was pushing himself all the way in, being nice enough to let Mark get used to his size. It’s been a while since they had messed around.

“Gayeon’s gonna be so jealous,” JB purred, laughing when Jackson hiccupped. Mark was kind of glad JB’s girlfriend wasn’t here. He’d be on dry orgasm number four by now, and tied up. Hell, with JB here, Gayeon probably would’ve pegged him, goodness knows she’s been asking JB to let her do it.

“Invite her leader,” Jackson moaned. “Mm, maybe next time. Right now, you’re a little too fucked out to handle the both of us,” he said, leaning over to bite Jackson’s shoulder. There was already a mark there and a few elsewhere. Jackson shuddered.

“Leader,” Jackson whimpered, tilting his head so JB could keep going. JB laughed, pulling away and squeezing the bite mark on his thigh.

“You’re supposed to be riding Mark, baby. Ride him good enough and I’ll give you another one.” Jackson hummed, focusing on JB.

“Promise?” he asked. JB only kissed him in response. After that, the two of them were solely focused on Mark. It was almost like having JB and Gayeon focused on him, and Mark knew he was screwed.


	2. ...Then Four's An Orgy

When Nari woke up, her body was still sore, but not as bad as it could’ve been. For a moment, she just laid there until she heard her boyfriend – and Mark? – moaning. Slowly, she shifted and turned, her gaze landing on the spectacle in the middle of the living room. For one, it was definitely Mark and Jackson moaning for their lives.

Mark was on his back with Jackson riding him and it was obvious Jackson had already cum once if the mess on Mark’s stomach was anything to go by. Behind them, she could see JB. Obviously, he was helping the cause because Mark was the loudest she’d ever heard him.

Nari wasn’t all that surprised when JB noticed her first. He smirked at her from over Jackson but didn’t say anything to her. Instead, he used one of his hands to make Jackson look up at her. Nari had never seen her boyfriend this fucked out before.

She wondered how long she’d been sleeping for him to be like this. Then again, she vividly remembered JB dragging Jackson off the couch. She had no idea when Mark joined the fray, but she felt left out.

“Nari,” Jackson cooed, sounding more fucked out than he looked. He didn’t stop moving though, but it looked more like it was because Mark and JB were making him move. Mark’s fingers were digging into Jackson’s thighs and JB’s were on his hips. Jackson just went with it, still not having JB’s permission to cum yet, well, for the second time anyway.

“Having all the fun without me?” Nari asked, watching as Jackson groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. She was seriously surprised he hadn’t cum again yet. Then again, with the way JB was watching over things, it was probably because of him.

“There’s always room for one more,” that was Mark. He was looking at her upside down. His face was flushed and so was his chest. It was also marred with scratch marks that had to have come from Jackson’s blunt nails.

“Can she join us, Leader?” Nari had a feeling as to who that was. At first JB didn’t answer and Mark moaned, his blunt nails nearly breaking the skin on Jackson’s thighs. Jackson seemed to like it.

“Sure,” JB said. He pulled out and back and Mark actually whimpered. Maybe he was more fucked out than Nari thought.

“C’mere Nari,” JB said, watching as she obeyed. When she was sitting beside them, JB turned and grabbed the material keeping Jackson’s hands tied.

“Get up Kayee,” he ordered. Jackson immediately obeyed despite how badly he needed to cum. However, if his leader told him to get up, then he would. JB nodded towards Mark’s dick, which was standing tall and proud.

“Ride him,” JB ordered, looking at Nari. She vaguely wondered what would happen if she disobeyed, but figured that she didn’t want to find out. Instead, she straddled Mark, more than wet enough to take him. This wasn’t her first time with Mark and it wasn’t hard at all to fall into a rhythm.

When she looked to see what JB and Jackson were doing, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be surprised or not. Jackson was sitting in between JB’s legs, leaning back against him with his face pressed against JB’s neck. His eyes were closed and the only reason she knew he wasn’t asleep was from the way his fingers were pressed into JB’s forearm.

JB was using the hand Jackson didn’t have a death grip on to run through his hair, the gentlest she had ever seen him. His other hand though, was keeping Jackson hard, not that that seemed to be a problem. JB was watching them though, with something akin to amusement. Nari didn’t want to find out why he looked amused.

“Take the ring off,” JB said suddenly, right around the time Nari had gotten so close to reaching her peak. Mark sighed in relief and the order must’ve meant more than what Nari was hearing because Mark flipped her over. He pulled out long enough to get rid of the ring and then he was fucking into her hard and fast. Nari held on for dear life, taking everything he gave her.

“Where do you want it?” Mark asked suddenly, but Nari was aware that he wasn’t talking to her. She turned her head to see JB and Jackson in the same position, except Jackson was watching them now. JB looked down at Jackson, tugging on his hair to get his attention.

“She’s your girlfriend,” he said, allowing him to decide. It took a moment for Jackson’s mind to focus on anything besides the pleasure-pain his leader was giving him. He grounded himself when JB tugged on his hair again.

“Her stomach,” Jackson decided. Mark nodded and then Nari was getting louder. Mark had shifted one hand in between them to rub at her clit. They came at the same time, Nari digging her fingers deep into Mark’s back. He was so lucky her salon appointment wasn’t for another couple days.

When Mark finished up, he let go of Nari’s legs and she let them lay, too tired to actually commit to moving them. Instead, she watched as JB gestured for Mark to come to him, which he did. JB shifted, running his fingers down Jackson’s back to get his attention. When he spoke, it was in Jackson’s ear but loud enough for Nari to hear.

“I want you to fuck Nari. She can cum but you can’t.” If Jackson wasn’t as fucked out as he was, he probably would’ve fussed about that, but as it were, he obeyed without question and Mark took his spot. JB was different with Mark. He wasn’t as fucked out as Jackson so he didn’t need to work hard to keep him grounded.

Instead, he pressed his fingers against the multiple scratches and bruises Jackson and JB had given him. Mark’s head was swimming with endorphins and pleasure and he was completely relaxed as he let JB do as he pleased.

Jackson was different then when he and Nari usually fucked. He was only obedient to JB so, fucking Nari was easy. He knew how she liked it and worked accordingly. Nari was breathless, clinging onto Jackson.

He knew exactly where her spot was and he was using that to his advantage. He wanted to please her but he also wanted to make sure he didn’t cum. If he fucked up and let his orgasm go, JB would punish him, and he’d probably invite Gayeon.

Nari turned her head, getting even more turned on when she saw JB and Mark making out. She’d never seen them do it before, hell, she’d never seen JB make out with Jackson. She watched as JB held Mark’s neck, angling him how he wanted and kissing him hard.

Nari vividly remembered that JB was a biter and she could see a bruise already blooming on Mark’s neck, slightly below where JB was holding him.

The combination of watching them make out and Jackson fucking her so well, Nari lost it. “Jackie!” she cried, her back arching as she rode her orgasm. Someone was laughing at her but she couldn’t focus. Her vision was blurry as she came down from her high.

When she could focus, Jackson was leaning over her, kissing Nari everywhere. When she focused on him, he kissed her deeply. Smiling at her.

“Hi baby,” he cooed. Nari laughed, moaning when she realized he was still inside her. Jackson groaned, closing his eyes. “Stay still please,” he pleaded, trying to focus. He couldn’t cum yet. Nari just felt so perfect but if he held out, he’d be able to have an amazing orgasm. JB was known for delivering.

Nari was going to comment on the cute scrunched up look on his face. However, before she could, JB was there. Mark was on the couch, watching them sleepily. While they’d been enjoying their orgasm, JB had made him cum again and there were quite a few bruises Mark was going to cherish.

“Having fun?” JB asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Jackson was immediately focused on his leader, leaning back to look at him. “I didn’t cum, leader,” Jackson breathed. JB hummed, reaching forward to run his fingers through Jackson’s hair, pulling him back as he did so.

“Good boy. I bet you want to cum now don’t you?” JB asked softly, tugging every time he pulled his fingers back. “Yes please,” Jackson pleaded, practically purring by now from JB’s ministrations.

“Can you go one more time Nari?” JB asked, one of his hands dipping down to wrap around Jackson’s throat. Jackson went with it, completely forgetting Nari for the time being as he leaned back against JB’s thigh, wanting his attention.

Nari nodded, wondering what JB had in mind. JB smiled, pleased with her as he looked down at Jackson.

“Good. Jackson, you’ll fuck her and I’ll fuck you.” Jackson’s breath hitched as he looked up at JB. This was obviously something he was definitely into.

“You cum when I say,” Jackson whined now, so close to just risking JB’s punishment. JB squeezed Jackson’s throat, settling himself behind Jackson and nipping at the bruise he’d made where his shoulder and neck met. Jackson shuddered, moaning JB’s title.

“I’m not punishing you, Kayee. We just want to please her first, don’t we?” JB asked. Jackson nodded, breathing deeply.

“Good, lean down for me,” Jackson did as he was told. JB positioned himself behind Jackson and Nari felt it when he pushed inside Jackson. Jackson whimpered, trying not to cum. He could do this, his leader would be happy if he held out longer and Jackson would get what he wanted. Nari would cum too, so that was great.

JB didn’t ask Jackson to move. He moved for him and Nari moaned, reaching up to grab Jackson’s shoulders. She needed to hold onto something. Jackson got control of himself and soon they were working together.

Nari knew she wasn’t going to last long this time at all and she wanted, so badly, to let them know. However, she was pretty sure JB hadn’t warned her against cumming so she let herself go. Jackson groaned her name, a low noise that came from his chest more than anything else.

Nari’s chest was heaving and she felt so sensitive but Jackson didn’t stop moving. She knew that it was because of JB, thrusting into him to keep Jackson moving. Shortly after, Jackson started up a mantra of, “Leader, leader,” and Nari knew he was strung taut by now.

She watched them, watched as JB turned Jackson’s head and kissed him. Jackson practically melted into it, sighing into JB’s mouth. When he pulled away, JB pressed his forehead to Jackson’s back and he mouthed words against his back.

Nari didn’t know what he said, but suddenly Jackson made a noise of delight. He leaned down and kissed Nari and that was when she felt him cum. “Fuck,” she groaned, clinging onto Jackson. JB kept grinding against Jackson until the younger whimpered, burying his face in Nari’s neck. Only then did JB pull out. He shifted back, pulling his sweats back up.

“Good job,” JB said, pulling Jackson back. The younger went, allowing JB to lay him down. JB walked off and Nari thought he was done, but he came back, towels in hand. He handed one to Nari who took it happily. Then, he went for Mark who was almost asleep by now.

JB cleaned him up, easily manhandling Mark to get to where he wanted. When he was pleased, he went after Jackson, murmuring praises to him the entire time. With the two of them cleaned up, he looked Nari over. He must’ve deemed her clean enough because he took the towel back and went to put them away.

Jackson was lying next to Nari, but he had been watching JB’s every move. When JB returned, he went after Mark. He got him up and took him to his room. When he returned empty handed, he looked at the two of them, raising a brow.

“Need help?” he asked. Nari looked at her boyfriend, wondering how much help he would be. “Yes,” she decided. JB hummed and helped her up, going after Jackson right after. Jackson practically molded himself to JB and showed no signs of letting go.

“Sorry about the shirt,” JB said, not really sounding all that sorry as they walked towards Jackson’s room. “It’s okay. It was Jackson’s.” JB hummed thoughtfully, nodding. JB put Jackson down on the bed, which took a minute because Jackson did not want to let him go. JB got it done though, after whispering something in Jackson’s ear. After that, he was gone.

Jackson flopped down, frowning up at the ceiling. Nari climbed into the bed with him, looking at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, running her fingers up and down his arm. Jackson turned his pout on her, biting his lip in indecision.

“Leader didn’t cum,” Jackson said, sounding like a petulant child. Nari thought it over, not remembering JB doing so. Then, she looked Jackson over and she had a feeling he wouldn’t feel better if he didn’t go help JB. Finally, she smiled and kissed him, lying down.

“You can go help him,” she said. Jackson looked at her thoughtfully although she could tell Jackson was already pulling away from her, wanting to help his leader. “Are you sure?” he asked. Nari nodded and Jackson smiled brightly, leaning down and kissing her. “I love you,” he murmured before he pulled away. Nari laughed, murmuring a, “Have fun,” before she was rolling onto her stomach, exhausted.


End file.
